1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a module for a laser measuring device.
In regard to optical reconnaissance of the space around an aircraft or missile it can be advantageous to scan objects of interest which are detected in that surrounding space, using an active measuring beam. Such an active measuring beam can be a laser beam whose radiation which is reflected by the object is investigated for example in respect of transit time, phase position, polarisation or frequency.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In order to keep the structural space for a laser measuring device used for that purpose small, it is desirable to use only a single aperture for transmitting and receiving the transmission radiation and the received radiation. In that respect, the difficulty which arises is that of protecting the detector of the laser measuring device from transmission light which is reflected in an unwanted manner within the device. As the difference in sensitivity of the detector in relation to the power of the laser source is several orders of magnitude, screening of the detector is difficult, in particular if the laser measuring device is subjected to vibration during operation.